Gato
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — ¿Tienes un gato? —Preguntó Adrien con visible asombro a Marinette— Si —Contestó esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica— Desde que el otro se fue —Añadió en un susurro.


**¡Hola!**

 **¿Saben que? Este es el one-shot mas largo que escrito en este fandom. Un milagro que dudo que vuelva a ocurrir jajaja**

 **Espero que no se aburran, que les guste y...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

— Noir.

Llamaba Marinette repetidas veces mientras recorría con la mirada su alrededor. Esta estaba en la vereda dando varios gritos.

— ¡Noir!

Lo intentaba más alto con mucho más entusiasmo.

 _"¿Noir dónde estás?"_

Se preguntó internamente sintiendo una angustia resurgir en su interior.

Desde la mañana Marinette había estado así, buscando a su gato Noir que no había vuelto para comer y a pesar de que solo un día se había ausentado, ese mísero tiempo fue lo necesario para que su dueña comience a buscarlo.

Y ahora que había llegado la tarde a pocos minutos de que el sol se oculte y Noir no se encontraba, ella estaba perdiendo las pocas esperanzas que le quedaba.

 _"Otra vez no. Por favor"_

Se dijo en su mente, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban en salir en sus depresivos ojos. Porque Marinette no quería que suceda de nuevo, no quería perder a otro gato.

 _"¿Por qué huían?"_

¡Gato tonto! —Gritó a todo pulmón— ¡No me dejes sola! —Añadió sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta— Noir por favor —Suplicó— No te vayas tu también —Musitó cabizbaja girando sobre sus propios talones, con intención de volver hacia su casa.

En los mejores de los casos, Noir la estaría esperando. Pensó con un rayo de esperanza aun latente.

No obstante en su camino escucho un maullido. Empezó a divisar su alrededor inmediatamente y vio en los brazos de Adrien; Su gato negro con un cascabel en su cuello, sus ojos verdes.

Por primera vez no le tomo importancia a Adrien solo se quedó mirándola la bola de pelo negro acurrucada en sus brazos. Le empezaron a picar los ojos y al instante se los fregó para prevenir un posible llanto.

— E-encontraste a mi gato, gracias —Repuso esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad, entretanto un rubor por estar cerca de Adrien hacia su aparición, quien estiro sus manos para abrazar a su gato.

— ¿Tienes un gato? —Preguntó Adrien con visible asombro a Marinette— Si —Contestó esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica— Desde que el otro se fue —Añadió en un susurro.

— ¿Tenias antes un gato? —Le cuestionó al oír lo musitado entregándoselo.

— Algo así, era, digamos que era un gato callejero, y-yo —Desvió la mirada acariciando a Noir quien empezaba ronronear— Lo cuidaba o más bien eso es lo que creía, n-no me di cuenta que tenía problemas, y-yo debería haberme dado cuenta, debería haberle ayudado, p-pero creo que el no quería mi ayuda...

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

— Lo siento —Le dijo a Adrien fregándose con una mano los ojos— Lo siento —Se disculpó nuevamente— Yo ahora no sé dónde está, se fue, un día se fue y nunca más volvió —Sus dedos seguían recorriendo el pelaje de su mascota— Solo se fue y más tiempo pasa, pienso que no va a volver.

— Quizás vuelva —Marinette lo miro con sus ojos cristalizados. Teniendo ese pequeño brillo de esperanza— Podemos poner carteles. Te ayudare.

No obstante, negó con la cabeza de forma resignada.

— No hace falta, es inútil.

Porque Chat Noir no hacía caso a las peticiones de los ciudadanos para que vuelva.

— No digas eso.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Desapareció tres meses! No un día, ni dos, ni siquiera una semana. ¡Tres meses! —Espetó con los ojos aguados aguantándose las ganas de llorar— ¡No va volver! —Y las lágrimas volvieron a caer— No lo va a hacer. No importa cuánto diga que lo va a hacer. El no vuelve aunque siempre lo espero. El no aparece.

Adrien que la miraba fijamente no sabía que decir sus palabras le había sorprendido. Porque esa era la misma cantidad de tiempo que el había desaparecido, que decidió renunciar a ser Chat Noir.

 _"No puede estar hablando de Chat Noir" "Está hablando de un gato de verdad"_

Se decía esas palabras mientras veía llorar a Marinette de esa forma. Mientras abrazaba a su gato que se notaba que quería salir de sus brazos. Esa visión le oprimía el corazón.

— L-lo siento Adrien —Declaró luego de unos segundos— Gracias por encontrar mi gato.

Con eso dicho se fue. Adrien miraba como se iba, al rato toco su anillo. El Miraculous que no devolvió. El que no pudo devolver.

¿Tenía el derecho de volver después de lo que hizo? ¿Puede ser un héroe después de lastimar a tanta gente?

 _— ¡Chat! No te preocupes, pudimos salvar a todos._

 _— ¿Estas bien?_

 _— Fue un accidente._

 _— El Akuma te engaño, no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa..._

 _— ¡No te vayas!... ¡Chat!_

Las imágenes colisionan en su mente. Chocan, explotan y se desintegran como esa casa. Esa que destruyo con su poder. El Akuma desapareció y su mano fue a parar a la chimenea, esa que se estaba consumiendo. El gatito no podía reaccionar. Ladybug fue la primera y pudo rescatar a los integrantes de la familia.

 _"Pudimos salvar a todos"_

¿Cómo podía decir eso en plural si no había hecho nada? Solo vio como esa casa quedaba reducida a polvo negro y luego nada. Hasta que ella derroto al Akuma y pudo volver todo a la normalidad. Como si nada hubiera pasado y él no hubiera destruido nada.

Ladybug siempre arregla mis problemas...

— Pero este no puedes arreglar —Se dijo antes de marcharse.

No podía volver como tampoco podía entregar el anillo. No quería entregar esa parte de su vida a nadie, aunque fuera egoísta, no podía.

...

— Puse en mi blog una encuesta para las personas voten si quieren que vuelva Chat Noir. El 95% ha votado positivo, 1% no quieren y el 4% no les interesa —Mencionó Alya alegremente— No entiendo porque no lo hace si la mayoría quiere que regrese —Se dijo mientras se encogía enfurruñada en su asiento.

— ¿Crees que alguien lo reemplazara? —Se metió Nino curioso del tema.

— Pero ¿Estará bien? y si...

— No lo digas —Repuso Marinette teniendo los puños sobre la mesa que apretaba fuertemente-No lo digas —Pidió duramente con las voz teniendo dejes de tristeza.

— ¿Marinette? —Preguntó Alya extrañada, viendo como los ojos de su amiga se cristalizaban.

— Él está bien ¿Escuchaste? Lo está, por eso no hay reemplazo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no vuelve? —Cuestiono Adrien que no pudo evitar no formar parte del tema.

— ¡No sé! —Grito Marinette levantándose de su asiento.

— Si no va a volver es mejor un reemplazo... —Aunque él no lo permita.

— ¡No! Solo hay un Chat Noir no puede haber otro. ¡El regresara! ¡Tiene que hacerlo!

— ¿Y Por qué no lo hace? ¿Por qué no vuelve aunque hay miles, millones de personas que cuentan con él?

-¡No sé! ¡Nadie lo sabe! Si es por asunto de la casa que desintegro ¿Por qué el gato tonto no puede entender que ahora todo está bien? Si es por otra cosa ¿Por qué no puede contar con Ladybug? Son compañeros, amigos debería apoyarse en ella. Si necesita algo, pero no lo hace. No aparece aunque ella sigue esperando...

Al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo en medio del salón, donde todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Su cara se enrojeció y las palabras se trababan y salían en balbuceos. Hasta había discutido con Adrien por este asunto ¡Oh! ¡No!

— Y-yo...y-yo...

Antes de que algo salga formulado, corrió saliendo del salón, chocándose con la profesora que recién llegaba.

— ¡Ese gato tonto me las va a pagar cuando vuelva! —Espetó furiosa— Porque él va volver. Sí que lo va a hacer —Se dijo en su mente mientras seguía sentada en la tapa del baño sin intención de volver al salón. Con los ojos tristes como si estuvieran a punto de llorar.

Al rato, salió de ahí, encontrándose con Adrien en la entrada del baño de chicas.

— ¿Que...

— Me ofrecí a buscarte. No estabas en la enfermería, así que supuse que estarías en el baño.

— E-estoy bien, l-lo siento dije unas cosas raras —Repuso sin poder mirarlo.

— No fue raro —Mirándola fijamente— ¿Cuando... —Empezó— Ayer cuando hablabas del anterior gato que tuviste tu... de casualidad ¿Estabas hablando de Chat Noir?

Los ojos de Marinette se clavaron en los ojos verdes de Adrien. Sonrojándose al instante por el contacto.

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Tan obvia fue?

Se preguntaba internamente. Al final, no pudo más que asentir.

— Si —Bajando la cabeza— Hablaba de él —Sus ojos devuelta comenzaron a picar— Y-yo, y-yo no entiendo cómo pudo dejarla sola —Dejarme sola— Son un equipo y aun así hace tres meses lo realiza todo ella sola. ¿No dijo el que la iba a proteger? ¿Qué está haciendo?—Preguntó levantando la mirada en esas interrogantes- ¿Por qué no la ayuda?

— Tal vez no tiene el valor, no se siente con la capacidad y la confianza de que pueda hacerlo.

— Él puede, siempre la tuvo... —Rebatió— Desde el primer día —Susurró— Es el que tiene la mayor confianza en el equipo. Es el que le da la confianza a Ladybug y ahora que no está... todo es diferente.

— Parece que sabes cómo se siente Ladybug —Ella abrió grande los ojos ¿Se dio cuenta de mi identidad?— Probablemente así se sienta. Después de todo Chat Noir la abandono y si vuelve... ¿Crees que lo perdonara?

— Si, ella lo hará —Después de golpearlo— Pero ¿Por qué crees se fue?

— Seguramente no quería que Ladybug le resuelva sus problemas, quería hacerlo por sí mismo—Esa fue la razón.

— Pero huyó, solo escapó.

Él asintió.

— Si tienes razón, lo hizo —Sonriendo levemente— ¿Volvemos a clase?

Al darse cuenta Marinette dio un pequeño grito antes de volver y disculparse una y otra vez con la profesora. Como Adrien, ya que se habían quedado como veinte minutos hablando.

Una charla que les hizo pensar y recapacitar. Mas a Adrien que gracias a su compañera le hizo de nuevo querer ponerse su traje. Y por eso ella iba a ser la primera que luego de tres meses lo viera.

Al llegar y abrir la ventana de la habitación. La vio, dormida sobre una pila de bocetos y diseños. Él sonrió agarro una hoja en blanco y escribió una nota.

Al dejarla a su vista. Se fue, si no era la primera que lo iba a ver, iba a ser la primera que iba a saberlo.

Un poco más tarde, Marinette se despertó con baba cayendo por su boca. Tikki la había llamado diciendo que un Akuma estaba atacando la ciudad. Desparramo y tiro varios papeles del suelo, antes de transformase e ir hacia el lugar.

Al ir, su corazón latió rápidamente al ver que en un tejado una figura alta y negra se encontraba arriba en un tejado. La garganta le comenzó a arder y sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse.

— ¡Chat! ¡Chat! ¡Chat! —Llamó repetidamente mientras iba a su encuentro.

Este se dio vuelta mostrando una radiante sonrisa

— My Lady, te extrañe —Estirando los brazos hacia sus costados para que se unan en un abrazo. Pero en vez de eso ella le pego con su yo-yo. Unas veinte veces.

— ¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Te fuiste sin decirme nada! ¡Huiste y me dejaste! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Somos un equipo! ¿Sabes gato tonto cómo funcionan los equipos? —Gritaba sin control mientras el yo-yo chocaba una y otra vez en su cabeza— Me dejaste —Musitó con un hilo de voz— ¿Y tú solo me dices que me extrañaste? Estaba preocupada, aunque no quería, siempre tenía pensamientos, creyendo que algo malo te había pasado aghhh ¡Estoy tan feliz que no es así! —Al decir eso lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba contra su pecho. Esas lágrimas que guardo para su reencuentro. Entretanto el gatito pedía disculpas una tras otra.

— ¡Denme sus Miraculous! —Pidió con voz demandante el Akuma que apareció a su lado.

— ¡No molestes! —Gritó histéricamente el bichito— No interrumpas el momento.

— Pero...

— ¡Calla! He esperado que vuelva desde hace tres meses, no me interrumpas —Mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados y seguía apoyada sobre el pecho de Chat Noir. Este último sorprendido por la valentía que estaba demostrando el bichito por hablarle así al Akuma. Obvio no le molestaba estar así con su Lady, pero no sabía que las cosas habían cambiado a tal punto desde que desapareció.

— ¿My Lady? Yo creo que deberíamos...

— No, ¡en un rato!

— Pero...

El Akuma los miraba sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Van a pelear?

— ¡Dije que en un rato!

— D-de acuerdo —Dijo el villano un poco intimidado, esperando que se desocupen.

.

.

.

Entretanto en la habitación de Marinette las hojas seguían revueltas en el suelo. Una en especial, oculta entre otras hojas. Una que no leyó la remitente que decía...

 _¡Chat Noir volvió!_

 _PD: Soy mejor que tu gato ;D_

Ahora ella sabia. Y estaba mucho más que feliz de que su gato haya vuelto.


End file.
